


gay sex by oliver is the most iconic vocaloid song, in this fic i will

by kichi-no (kichikou)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Webcams, Webstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikou/pseuds/kichi-no
Summary: Ouma's a famous camboy and Saihara's a famous pornstar. They both want to fuck each other.---I can't believe I made a guilty pleasure au that's neither erotic nor makes sense.Updates whenever I feel like it man.





	1. bruh

Ouma sat on his bed almost fully clothed, as he did most Thursday nights. He wore a plain black t-shirt that hung off one of his shoulders, the shirt being a size or two too big. His navy blue hair was pinned out of his face and he wore black thick framed glasses instead of his usual contacts. He opened up his PC and went to the internet tab, opening up to his usual streaming site and going live.

Thursdays weren't meant to be lewd streams. It was a controversial choice to do something like that, he thought. People payed him to get off on camera, not to know about his life. It was a controversial choice, but it was one that worked, as his chat box was already filled with questions like it had been for the past weeks he had been doing Q+A sessions.

He put on a bright smile and did his usual Thursday night introduction, stating that he'd more likely answer a question with a donation because he'd be guaranteed to see it. He got the usual questions (“Will you be my boyfriend?” “How big is your dick?” “What's your social security number and/or home address?”) and he answered them how he usually did (“If you're cute~” “Not big enough.” “That's kinda creepy and I might have to IP block you.”) Occasionally, he'd slip some bits of personal information, not on purpose or anything.

Streams usually ran an hour or two, sometimes longer on Thursdays, depending on how he felt, and towards the end he'd start to accept requests and dares as well as questions. They were usually telling him specific ways to pleasure himself, or to moan out somebody's name, and despite not wanting Thursdays to be lewd, he always ended up giving in.

However, he didn't ever get requests to work with someone else.

**_Shuui-chan has donated 100$!_ ** _ “Hey! I've watched your streams for quite a while now and my producer said we should do a col” _

**_Shuui-chan has donated 100$!_ ** _ “laboration or something! I know you're a solo act, but shoot me a message or something!” _

That was new.

“Send pics and I'll consider~” he spoke, seduction in his tone and a shy grin on his face. The chat, however, was blowing up. They were all telling him he should totally do it, just go for it. He pretended he didn't know who the request was from and asked the chat, who informed him that they were a famous pornstar and sent tons of links to their page as if he hadn't ever heard of them before. There were a few pinging notification noises, supposedly messages from the said star. Then, a few more pinging notifications from his phone instead.

He excused himself and muted the websites microphone, leaving the cameras view to see the texts.

**_Harumakirollboss-chan_ ** _ : I know it's last minute, but can you cover Miu's shift tonight? _

**_Harumakirollboss-chan_ ** _ : Actually, I lied. Like you do all the time. _

**_Harumakirollboss-chan_ ** _ : You have to cover Miu's shift tonight. _

**_You_ ** _ : Oooor? _

**_Harumakirollboss-chan_ ** _ : Or you're fired. _

**_You_ ** _ : Harumakirollboss-chan is scary!!! Wahhh!!! _

**_Harumakirollboss-chan_ ** _ : Don't you /ever/ call me that again I swear to God. _

**_You_ ** _ : I'm kinda busy rn,,, can't come in _

**_Harumakirollboss-chan_ ** _ : Her shift doesn't start for another half an hour. That should be enough time for you to get ready and finish whatever you're doing. _

**_You_ ** _ : Ugh,,,,,, I better be getting payed extra for this,,, _

**_Harumakirollboss-chan_ ** _ : We'll see. _

Ouma shut off the screen and threw the phone, not realizing it went in the direction of the computer. He quickly went over to disappoint everyone with the news, even crying a few fake tears to get his point across. There were a few last-minute sympathy donators trying to convince him to just quit his job and cam professionally, something he had definitely considered in the past. He'd probably never leave the house if that were to happen. Shrug.

He shut off the stream and went to shower, forgetting about the collaboration request until when he was later getting changed and there was another ping from his computer. He opened up the chat to reveal three selfies of a really fucking cute snack of a man and a link to a profile on some porn site. Of course, Ouma already knew exactly who this guy was and what he did and didn't need to check out his page, so he didn't.

**_Shuui-chan:_ ** _ Is there anything else you need to know? _

**_You_ ** _ : No eww _

**_You_ ** _ : Crossdressings a turn off _

**_You_ ** _ : And porn in general ew _

**_You_ ** _ : Scripted, unrealistic, and a huge joke. _

**_You_ ** _ : And the fake moans are disgusting ew ew ew _

**_Shuui-chan_ ** _ : You could've just left it at “no,” you know? _

**_You_ ** _ : Where's the fun in that? _

**_You_ ** _ : I bet you're somewhere jerking it to all this negativity anyways~ _

**_You_ ** _ : I gtg, if I change my mind for some reason I'll let you know _

Haha, dammit. He put the computer to the side and laughed. You'd think that paying 20$ a month to watch somebody's full length porn videos for almost a year and a half would mean you'd definitely say yes to a collab, but that's not the way Ouma rolled. God dammit, he'd regret that later.

He slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, not noticing that the stream had accidentally started back up again.

\--

At work, Ouma was assigned cashier. The co-worker that went on shift after him was asleep in the break room. It was 10 at night in a 24 hour store that was dead even during the daytime hours, and he'd probably fuck with her phone's time and the rooms clock to get out of work earlier than he was supposed to. Yeah, he'd do that now, actually. It wasn't like the “mage” would be awake enough to realize it, anyways. He put on his red vest and name tag and went to go stand at the counter for only an hour out of the four he was supposed to work.

Of course, being 10 at night meant no customers so he layed down on the counter and picked up whatever new gossip magazine there was. He wasn't really reading it, but it had something to do with a conspiracy about the prime minister.  _ Another  _ conspiracy about the prime minister. Whenever he became prime minister, he'd execute anyone who even thought about a conspiracy. He'd call the law “Conspiracy-Free Kokichi-sama.” Not liked he'd tell the general public it existed, anyways.

Three magazines later it was only 7 minutes until his “shift” ended, and as he hopped off the counter to head back someone just had to walk in. The guy wandered around the store for a good 3 minutes until he approached the counter. Ouma had seen the guy before. He had seen  _ a lot  _ of the guy before.

“Um,” he nervously spoke, fiddling with his hands and refusing to make eye contact. “Is Iruma here? She usually is.”

Ouma let out an exaggerated laugh and slammed his hand down on the countertop. “Iruma? First names? Wow,” he spoke, completely calm as compared to before. “Are you the whores fucktoy? Wait, she's a lonely virgin.”

“Ah,” the other male let out a short laugh. “She just usually checks out for me and-”

“Well, too bad poor Shuui-chan,” the boy looked up and Ouma winked. “I'm definitely checking you out tonight~”

“Can I at least talk to her?” He stammered, his face flushing red.

“Aww, you're so cute and shy in person!” Ouma laughed again. “Iruma-chan’s probably at her house getting off to her whore self, so you're just gonna have to deal.”

“Please, don't make this any more embarrassing then it has to be-”

“I didn't know you could dress up as an actual guy, too!”

“Please-”

“Listen,” Ouma started, taking a more serious tone. “I didn't know you lived this close, so let me make you a deal. My shift is over in like, a minute, so let me ring you up and you can come home with me and if you can show me a good fuck, I'll accept your offer.”

“...Really?”

“Why the hell would I say I want you to know my address if I didn't want you to fuck me?”

“Oh, I don't know? Maybe because you said that crossdressings a turn-off and that you don't like porn because of how dumb it is?”

“Why would I be paying 20$ a month to watch you if I didn't find it hot?”

“You are?”

“Do you not see the usernames of your subscribers?”

“I don't feel a need to check-”

“Well I do, and I've been seeing your name since I started. Don't you think it's gross and pervy to be watching someone younger than you fuck themselves?”

“You just invited me to your house to sleep with you-”

“AND, you didn't give me an answer!” If you could make an OwO face in real life, that's what Ouma would be doing. ŌwŌma. He waited for a response and grinned when Saihara put his items on the counter.

“Fine, but I walked here so I don't have a ride.”

“Great!” He scanned the first item and placed it in a bag. Concealer? Well, HD cameras do pick up almost everything. “You can ride with me! I have  _ a lot  _ of questions to ask.”

He scanned the second and third items. Pre-lubed condoms and more lube. Did you really need that much lube? He'd find out. He placed them in the bag and handed it to Saihara, telling him to wait outside while he clocked out.

Of course, his co-worker was too tired to notice she was going on to shift three hours early, but it's not like she would care anyways, as when Ouma walked out of the store she was already asleep on the counter. She must've used a lot of mana. Hopefully she'd have enough to deal with the girl who came in at the start of her shift every day to bring her a snack.

“A leather jacket?” Saihara questioned as Ouma walked out in a cropped leather jacket.

“Problem?”

“No, I just thought… you seem a lot softer.”

“Well you seem really pastel-y but you show up in a black hoodie and skinny jeans like you just got done listening to Northern Downpour 76 times consecutively then wrote an entire Tumblr blog post discussing why you like the Pray for the Wicked album but don't feel most of the lyrics have any depth and caused a discourse between the 2009 emos and everyone else, ending in you deleting your entire blog due to the myriad of hate you were getting on anon.”

“...What?”

“Hey, are you the pastel goth type?”

“Uh, sure?”

“Okie, now get in the fucking car. We've been standing here for like, two minutes and I'm already bored.”

“You're really direct, aren't you?”

“Thank you!”

They both climbed in the red convertible and Ouma explained that if they got pulled over, Saihara would have to pretend he was his dad or something teaching him how to drive or switch seats so it looked like he was the driver instead because he sure as hell didn't have a license and probably wasn't getting one any time soon. Saihara asked how he got a car without a licence and why he was working at a slow 24 hour store if he could afford something like that and he had to explain that it was really his hot rich sugar daddies car that he just gave to him because they had known each other for 14 years and he had never given him a gift in that time. Saihara didn't think he really had a sugar daddy because he was working at a slow 24 hour store.

“So, how big is it?” Ouma randomly asked.

“What?” Saihara responded, taken aback.

“I need to know who tops, how big is your dick?”

“I never measured?”

“Ugh, then guess or something.”

“I dunno… four?”

“Dammit.” Ouma sighed.

“What?” Saihara repeated.

“We're both four inches so that sucks. And stop saying what so much.”

“Neither of us are hard yet, how's this gonna work? Watch-”

“Foreplay.”

“Foreplay?”

“Y'know, kissing and shit. You've never heard of foreplay?”

“That's sounds kinda, uh, vanilla. I don't usually do vanilla.”

“I know that, dumbass. I don't want soft vanilla either, I want you to fuck me hard into the mattress and make me scream.”

“...”

“Those words went straight to your dick, didn't they?”

Saihara wished he wasn't wearing skinny jeans.

“The first step of everything is denial, Shuui-chan.”

“You know you don't have to call me that, right?”

“You know you haven't given me your name, dumb-dumb?”

“Oh, right.” He sighed. “My name is Saihara Shuuichi.”

“Okie dokie, Saihara-chan!” He used his first name with confidence. “I'm Ouma Kokichi, future prime minister and/or supreme leader of the planet!”

“You want to be a world leader?”

“Mhm!”

“And you're camming? Wouldn't that cause controversy?”

“... What do you want to be, Saihara-chan?”

“Well, uh,” he coughed.

“Continue?”

“Well, I'm majoring in criminology, so…”

“So..?”

“Uh, a private investigator? Maybe not just a private one, maybe for like, the police force or something?”

“Hypocrite!!!”

“Yeah, I know. But this is fun and I'm getting payed for it. Have to pay for it somehow, right?” He shrugged.

“I got a full scholarship.”

“Freaking how!?”

“Did you really just say freaking? You're a pornstar.”

“Shut up, how much longer until we get there?”

“The car has been stopped for like, ten minutes or something. You were talking so I didn't want to interrupt you.”

“That's… considerate.”

“Now, listen up.” He took a serious tone again. “We're not supposed to have people here who don't go to school here unless they're immediate family, so if we run into the RA you're my brother who has bad news and wanted to come talk to me in person in private, okay?”

“You want me to lie about being your family again?”

“Funny, I thought you liked step-siblings. Not like you have 26 video's like that?”

“Shut up!”

“Pull down your sweater, your boner is suspicious.”

“And not that we're brothers with two different hair, skin, and eyes colors?”

“We both have navy blue hair, I just have noticeable highlights and you have really hot undertones.”

“The eyes?”

“Tell them I'm wearing colored contacts to match my aesthetic.”

“Skin?”

“You're studying in America, Florida specifically, and got a tan.”

“Do you have a lie for every possible situation?”

“Obviously. I'm a psychology minor.”

“... I don't know what that's supposed to mean but okay.”

“Just be quiet and follow me.”

They snuck around to the back entrance of the dorm building and managed to get up to Ouma's room without any trouble and the minute he had locked the door he slammed Saihara against it, kissing him passionately but not trying to come off as “I've wanted to do this for a year and a half” desperate kind of kiss. Saihara, not breaking the contact, lifted up the smaller boy and threw him down onto the bed he saw in all of his streams, the same bed a computer had been streaming for the past hour or so without it's owners knowledge.

_ “I knew to stick around! Something exciting always happens!”  _ Said one user.

_ “Turning on the screen record now, dm me if you want a copy of the vid. I'll probs upload it somewhere.”  _ Said another.

Of course, none of them would donate anything to alert that there was a stream live, because wow! Free full length porn! Free! Wow!

Saihara started to strip Ouma of his jacket and button-up shirt as Ouma grinded against his leg. He was so close to cumming, but he wanted to make sure his first time was a good one, and that didn't mean cumming from just a bit of friction. He finally broke the kiss, taking off his pants and then Saihara's as well, not realizing that his eyes had stopped at dick level.

“Are you going to suck it?” Saihara innocently asked.

“You wish~” he smirked. He didn't know how to suck a dick.

Saihara let his hands wander all over the smaller boy, stopping to lightly rub his nipples, extracting a quiet moan from him. He didn't want to moan any louder than he did during streams to make sure nobody would hear them but as Saihara sucked on his oddly sensitive neck he cried out.

“Just put it in already, dammit!” He cursed, pulling the taller boy closer to him.

“You said you wanted to do foreplay.”

“Yeah, to get hard! Now I'm mega hard and I want you to dick me even harder!”

“You still have to get prepa-”

“Then prepare me, bitch!” He quickly pulled off his shorts, revealing his fully naked body. He's a lot hotter in person, at least that's what Saihara thought. He grabbed the bag from the store and opened it, taking out the lube and pouring some out onto his fingers. He inserted one and Ouma's back arched as he let out another loud moan and he inserted another finger.

“What's the biggest you've taken?” He said, attempting small talk.

“Fuck-- like, 7 inches ma-- ooh, keep going, right there-” Saihara refused to get Ouma's good spot again and pulled out his fingers. Breathily, he asked why he stopped and Saihara responded by taking off his own shorts and lubing up his dick. That wasn't 4 inches, and definitely not 7, but Ouma was a liar so of course he wouldn't admit that he was a virgin or that he had never had anything inside of him before.

“You're just gonna put it in raw?”

“Why not?”

“STD's and shit!”

“Are you saying you have an STD?”

“No… you're mean and dumb!”

“Well, if you do accept my offer, this is how sex will be. The person who writes is strictly against condoms, she said that take away the romance and realisticness.”

“Your writer can suck my cock,” Ouma huffed, realizing his poor choice of words but not pointing it out. “Porn isn't romantic or realistic at all, unless it's like those ones that use hidden camera's and shit.”

“It can be romantic if you really love your partner.”

“Do you really love your partner?”

“We've been friends forever, but he says no homo before every shoot. He's a dumbass but sure, I love him.”

“Is it romantic, though?”

“...Are you ready to be fucked into the mattress, as you said?”

“Ready as I'll ever be!”

Saihara grabbed Ouma's hips and positioned himself at his entrance, putting in a small bit at a time. Ouma muffled his moans into a pillow, but they were still pretty loud. Tears started forming in his eyes as Saihara started to thrust harder and harder until he found that g-spot again.

“I thought you said fake moans were ew?” He joked. Ouma silently screamed into a pillow.

“I told you, I'm 100% natural! Just shut up and keep going.” And so Saihara shut up and kept going. Ouma let out a particularly loud moan and came all over the sheet below him, but he let Saihara continue until he had finished as well. Instead of actually finishing, Saihara pulled out, turned Ouma onto his back and started apologizing profusely about seemingly nothing.

“What are you going on about?” He asked.

“You can't feel it?”

“Can't feel… what?”

“You're bleeding… you didn't say it hurt!”

“I'm what!?”

“I'm sorry!”

“Go get a towel or something!”

“Fuck- okay!” Saihara ran off to the room he discovered as the bathroom and rummaged through everything trying to find a towel. Ouma sat up, which wasn't wise as it hurt him more than he thought it would, and he did see the bloodstains on the sheet. That would be a bitch to clean.

Suddenly, there was a sound from his computer. The computer he had shut down.

**_Succ100 has donated 5$!_ ** _ Hey uh,, the streams been running for a while. Thought now would be a good time to tell you. _

Fuck.

He laughed it off and said good night to the stream, as if he wasn't hardcore panicking. Sure, the website was completely private and paid access only, but oh God if any of that leaked-

“I found a towel!” Saihara ran back in the room and Ouma quickly shut the computer. Immediatly, he scolded him for sitting up like that and ordered that he layed down as he cleaned him up. The quietness and Saihara's breathing were enough to calm him down, and he soon fell asleep without realizing it.


	2. It's yeet or be yeeted sorry ://

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was two chapters put into one because shrug.
> 
> In summary, sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I updated this wtf

Ouma yawned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. What an odd dream he had had. Maybe he shouldn't have turned down that collab request. Or maybe the request was also a part of the dream. Either way, he was dumb and had class.

Wait, he had class. Shit. He jumped out of bed immediately in a panic. Why hadn't his alarm gone off? Did he forget to set it? No, he wouldn't do that… would he? What time was it? He looked for his phone. Where was his phone? Not on the charger. Had he left it in his work clothes? Yeah. He turned it on. Dead. Not like he expected it not to be. He plugged it in next to his bed. He hadn't slept in his bed. There was someone in his bed.

“Saihara-chan?” he poked the boy in question. “Hey, wake up!”

Saihara woke up immediately with a yawn.

“Not a heavy sleeper, huh?” Ouma asked. “Why are you still here? And do you know what time it is?”

“I just woke up, can you not ask three questions immediately?” he groaned.

“I guess you just  _ really  _ want me to fail my classes, then…” Ouma put his head down, looking as if he were about to cry.

“Well, I left my phone at home, and it's a pretty far walk, and it was pretty late at night, so…” Saihara sat up in bed, pushing some hair out of his face. “Can you give me a ride back?”

“I just said I have class,” he deadpanned. “You can wait for me to get back.”

“What am I supposed to do here?” 

“I want you to go to every porn site you know of, and flag every video recording of last night. Oh, and write down usernames too!”

“What am I supposed to look up?” Saihara asked, but Ouma had already ran to the bathroom to get ready.

“You can use my computer!” He yelled from the bathroom, sounding like he was brushing his teeth at the same time. “It should be on the top of the table at the end of that other bed!”

“Um, alright,” Saihara called back, getting out of bed to retrieve it.

“Oh! I also don't want you in  _ my  _ bed, so sit in the other one, too!” He called again.

Saihara didn't really understand why he needed two beds in such a small place, but he assumed that he probably had an old roommate who had left it there. Since it was such a small room, though, he was amazed at how much Ouma had been able to do with it. The walls were a kind of lilac or lavender, but it was pale enough to be close to white while still be noticable. He wondered if he had done that on his own, or if it was already there. It fit his aesthetic quiet nice, though. In one corner of the room there was a neat white desk with a lamp almost the same shade as the walls. In the other corner there was a bookshelf which appeared to hold more souvenir’s than books. It looked as if he had been to all 50 states, Canada, most of South America and Europe, and quiet a lot of cruises. He wondered if he had travelled often. He also wondered if he'd ever travel with him, but quickly pushed that though away. Not that he didn't want to, but. They had only just met, basically. Through a possibly one-night-stand, nonetheless. He hoped it wouldn't be a one-night-stand.

Suddenly, Ouma busted out of the bathroom, grabbed his phone off the charger, and left the room, thanking Saihara for “following orders like a good subordinate,” whatever that meant. So, Saihara grabbed the computer and followed his orders like a good subordinate. Well, until the doorknob started to jiggle. He knew how college classes worked, and Ouma shouldn't have been back for another half hour or so, assuming he hadn't been majorly late to class. He put the computer aside and stared at the door in suspicion. Maybe Ouma really did still have a roommate who was just around in the day or something. Or maybe someone was trying to break in. He'd prefer it to be the former. The door suddenly opened and a man who wasn't Ouma walked in, but a man who was familiar to Saihara.

“Hello?” He called out. “Ouma? You home?”

The male walked past the kitchen, if you could call it that, and into the bedroom space.

“Shuuichi?” He asked.

“Amami?” Saihara asked in response. “Why are you here? Do you know Kokichi?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Rantarou laughed, shoving his hands into his pocket. “He doesn't have you captive or anything, does he?”

“No?” He answered quizzically. “Is that a thing he does?”

“Not really, no.”

“Not really?”

“No.”

“Um, alright.” He sighed. “So I take it you know him?”

“Yep, for 14 years, I think,” Rantarou explained. “And, honestly, I'm kind of surprised to find you in his room, on his computer, watching porn.”

Saihara shut the laptop next to him, having completely forgotten about his assigned task. “It's not like that!” He protested.

“I mean, I already know about your job, so you really don't have to be ashamed.”

“I swear it's not like that!”

“If you say so,” he laughed. “So, can you explain what you're doing here?”

“Well, now that I know you're best friends with the kid, it seems kinda weird to say it out loud. To your face. In person.”

“Don't worry, I know about his career, too.”

“It doesn't have to deal with any of that!” It kinda did, but Saihara wasn't about to say that.

“So, if it's not lewd, why can't you tell me?” Rantarou asked. He walked over to the bed Saihara was sitting on to continue the conversation face to face and suddenly noticed the spots of blood on the sheets. “Ah,” he laughed again. “You took his virginity, eh?”

“Yes!” Saihara cried. “I mean, he said he wasn't a virgin! I mean, fuck! No, I didn't! We didn't sleep together!”

“It doesn't look like you prepared him enough, he's very fragile.”

“I thought it would be good enough! He said the biggest he had taken was 7 inches or something, so I thought-” he cut himself off. “I mean, can we stop talking about this?”

“Alright man, sure.” Rantarou agreed. “You were gone for a while and you stopped answering my texts, but you were going to the store Ouma worked at, so I tried to text him, but he didn't respond either, so I was like. ‘Guess something's wrong there, huh?’ So I decided that I should come over this morning to see how he was.”

“How didn't you get caught by a RA?” Saihara pondered. “Kokichi said that they're pretty tight on only having students in the dorms.”

“I'm enrolled here,” Rantarou answered. “I'm technically his roommate as well, but I didn't feel like living with another person in a small space and just let him take over the whole thing.”

“Is this why he called you his super hot rich sugar daddy?”

“Excuse me, he did  _ what? _ ”

“He said you bought him a car despite him having a licence, but he called you his super hot rich sugar daddy…”

“Oh God, I'll talk to him.”

“But, I mean, now that I know he was talking about you, I guess I get the name.” Saihara pondered aloud. “I mean, you bought basically a small mansion, posted an ad for a roommate, and didn't ask for me to pay any rent, even denying when I offered to. You even bought me a motorcycle!”

“You ride a motorcycle and didn't tell me!?” Ouma exclaimed, announcing his presence and slamming the door behind him.

“We didn't do very much talking…” Saihara fiddled with his fingers.

“That sounds pretty gay,” Amami interrupted.

“Amami-chan?” Ouma gasped. “Why are you here? I thought you were in California or something?”

“I came back a few days ago,” he answered. “And you weren't responding to my texts. But I guess now I know why.”

“So Saihara-chan just told you? Wow, Saihara-chan, I wouldn't tell a stranger about your sex life!”

“We're actually roommates,” Saihara nervously laughed. “But, um, classes aren't usually 15 minutes long. So, not to be rude, but why are you back so early?”

“I walked a good 5 minutes and then decided I couldn't fucking walk and turned around,” he deadpanned. “So thanks for almost no preparation. And Amami-chan never told me he had a hot roommate!”

“You never asked me if I had a hot roommate!” Amami argued. “I would've said yes if you did.”

“Both of you think I'm hot?” He covered his face, hiding his embarrassment.

“Why are you so surprised?” Ouma asked. “You get like, thousands of views a day. Thousands of people think you're hot.”

“It's different hearing it in real life!”

Ouma walked over and crawled onto the bed behind Saihara, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You're adorable when you're nervous, do you know that?”

“...”

“Shit, uh,” Amami spoke up. “Should I leave now?”

“No!” Ouma shouted. “I mean, you walked here? Right? I'll drive both of you home!”

“I'd rather walk…” Amami sighed.

“Hmph,” Ouma hmph'd. “Then I guess you should get a head start while I hang out here with Saihara-chan.”

“Alright, sweet.”

“You're so mean, Amami-chan… you don't trust my driving skills…”

“Yep. Sure don't.” Amami laughed, taking his leave. Ouma waited until he was sure he was definitely gone before climbing into Saihara's lap and kissing him again, but this time on the lips.

“I feel bad you didn't get to finish last night~” he sighed. “Can I make it up to you somehow?”

“Uh, like how?” Saihara stuttered.

“Any way you want~” Ouma responded, seduction in his tone.

“Well, I mean, I'm fine if you don't-”

“Well I'm not! I'm gonna live the rest of my life in guilt because of that!”

“Fine, well, um,” he thought. “Head?”

“Anything  _ except for  _ head?”

“Why not head?”

“I can't-” he stopped himself. “I  _ don't like  _ head?”

“Woah,” Saihara laughed. “You don't know how to give head, do you?”

“Shut up!”

“Well, with collabs, there's usually something on both people's accounts, right?” He wondered aloud. “So, I could teach you how to give head on one of your streams or something?”

“... You're so smart, and I love you.” Ouma said. “Do you wanna come over tonight? Or are you busy?”

“Well, I have some studying to do, but…”

“Is that a yes?”

“Sure.”

“Sweet!”

Ouma decided that he wanted to make out with Saihara one more time before he dropped him off and they exchanged numbers. His lips just seemed so… kissable, and he loved them. They tasted bitter to him, like the only thing he ever had was coffee, but he didn't mind it very much because  _ God damn  _ he was so good at kissing. He was a bit upset that he would have to wait, like, 8 full hours, to kiss those lips again. Only a bit, though, and the wait time went by quickly as he played fucking Roblox murder mystery during all of his alone time as usual, occasionally sending random vore he found on YouTube to Saihara to see how he would react. He only meant to play one round of Roblox murder mystery. He only ever meant to play one round of Roblox murder mystery.

But, tragically, 6:30 rolled around and he had to start preparing everything for his show. He took the gross, still bloody blanket off of the other bed and folded it near the door so that he wouldn't forget to throw it out the next morning and replaced it with a thinner, darker purple one he had in his closet for the warmer months. He liked that blanket during the hot months, but for the time being he needed a replacement. Not like he wasn't going to wash it, anyways. He set up his computer for the stream to start and placed it on the table acting as the front oh the bed. It usually ran like that for ten minutes or so, but Saihara had yet to show up and he was already ready, aside from the fact he was still clothed. Well, clothed as in still wearing his oddly colored boxers. He didn't want to take off his shirt and smudge the little bit of make-up he had on. He already had to redo the mascara after he had put in more eye drops. Sleeping with contacts in was a bitch, so he was restricted to wearing glasses all day and constantly using eye drops to stop the irritation. It was already 7:13, so he was running very late. He texted Saihara to see if he was still coming, but as he pressed send there was a knock on the door.

He got up to get it, looking Saihara up and down before letting him in.

“What? No pink schoolgirl uniform?” Ouma jokingly asked.

“Do you think I just own that stuff?” Saihara asked in response, missing the joke.

“Kinda,” Ouma quickly said, before continuing. “Why are you so late?”

“I got pulled over because I was going too fast  _ and  _ not wearing a helmet,” he sighed.

“Wow~” Ouma grinned. “What a bad boy~”

He shut and locked the door, telling Saihara to stay on one side of the room and strip, not coming over until he said so. He removed his fucking McDonald's shorts and glasses, sitting down on the bed and facing the camera.

“Hey! Sorry I'm a bit late!” He spoke to the computer. “There was a bit of a hold up with some… things, but I'm here now!”

“This looks really awkward,” Saihara interrupted. “You're sitting in a room with mood lighting and neon fluorescents talking to a computer.”

“Shut up!” Ouma turned to him. “You look really cute getting undressed!” He turned back to the computer and apologized for the comments that were made before threatening everyone that had posted a recording of the previous night that they should delete it or he would find out who they were and slam down a strong IP block and that that rule applied for anything else possibly leaked in the future. He was a fairly popular user of the site, so of course nobody would want to get blocked and would listen to that warning rather than seeing if it were true. Unless they just wanted to move and get a new IP address, which is kinda extra. Saihara thought Ouma was being kinda extra about the whole situation, but he'd ask him why later.

“Anyways,” Ouma spoke with a less serious tone. “I got a friend here today. He's gonna help me with something because I'm gonna help him with something.” He waved Saihara over and introduced him, which the viewers seemed to like a lot but weren't very surprised by considering previous events. “Do you wanna explain what we're doing?” He asked the taller boy.

“Explain?”

“Yeah, y'know. Go over what's gonna happen.”

“Uh, sure?”

“Come on, be more confident!” Ouma cheered him on. “You just got pulled over! I know you're feeling that adrenaline! And if you're not, I know how I can make you feel it~”

“You might know how you can, but you can't actually do it.”

“Do what~?”

“You can't suck dick!”

“Oh boy!” Ouma gasped. “Shuui-chan got it right! Congrats! You just explained what we're doing!”

“Oh,” Saihara nervously laughed, looking off to the other side of the room. “That's cool.”

“What?” Ouma asked. “Camera shy?”

“I usually don't have to think of being watched…” he sighed 

“You don't have to think of it! It's just me and you, alright?” Ouma tried to calm him.

“...”

He rose to his knees to reach Saihara's face, giving him a quick kiss. Saihara kissed him back, and soon he had Ouma pinned against the bed as they made out. Saihara could taste the glittery lip gloss Ouma was wearing in his mouth as he battled for dominance. Quickly, though, Ouma pulled away, as they had accomplished the two important things they needed to; getting rid of Saihara's anxiety, and getting them both hard. Anything could probably turn Ouma on at this point in his life, so he wasn't very surprised a naked recorded make out session with someone you didn't even date yet was enough. Saihara, however, didn't want to break the kiss yet, and was fairly disappointed when Ouma did. Not that he was going to force him to or something, because that's gross. Ouma had to remind him that kissing would end up being the only thing he could do with his mouth if they didn't stop, so Saihara got off of him and set him up in dick-sucking position. Ouma had to adjust the computers placement for a bit to make sure it was going to get everything.

“So… what's the first step?” He asked, once everything was set up nicely.

“You just gotta, uh,” Saihara tried to find a way to describe it. “Just put your mouth on it.”

“Then what?”

“Move your head up and down?” He explained, kinda. “You can also use your tongue if you want.”

“That’s it?” Ouma asked.

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“It's not that hard.”

“That's what she said.” That's what he said before taking all of Saihara at once and immediately having to come up for air.

“Only take in a little at a time!” Saihara yelled at him.

“You're not  _ that  _ big,” Ouma coughed out, wiping the water from his eyes. “I can take it.”

So he tried again, still not being able to take it.

“You're going to hurt yourself!” Saihara warned.

Ouma rolled his eyes, actually deciding to take his advice, which worked a lot better for him. He was surprisingly quick to adjust to the size and soon was able to take the entire thing, though tears still formed in his eyes. He looked up at Saihara for approval, and he gave him a thumbs up. However, his face didn't look like he was doing it right.

“Am I doing good?” He asked, replacing his mouth with his hand.

“You're doing great,” Saihara responded.

“You don't look like you're having a good time,” Ouma sighed. “What can I do to make you feel pleasure~?”

“Really?”

“We're doing this because I feel bad about last night and you suggested it. What can I do?”

“Oh, um, maybe move faster? But I still want you to be comfortable so-” Saihara was cut off by himself moaning as Ouma immediately took him back in fully, bobbing his head faster than before. Ouma laughed at him and Saihara moaned again from the sudden feeling of the vibration, which only prompted more laughter. Maybe if their relationship were to continue, he'd buy Saihara a vibrator or something. He swirled his tongue all along the shaft however he felt was right, but Saihara commented that he was doing it like a pro.

Ouma picked up his pace a bit, because he was starting to feel really pent up himself and he knew the minute Saihara came that the stream would get turned off and they'd have hot, passionate sex again. Saihara's moans started becoming more frequent as he got closer and he tried telling Ouma to stop because he was getting really close already but Ouma ignored the warning, instead going down harder and faster than before. He didn't really like the taste of the hot liquid suddenly shot into his mouth, but he swallowed it all regardless.

“You're not supposed to swallow it!” Saihara yelled through deep breaths. “You could've spit it out, or just lifted your head or something!”

“Ew, that explains a lot.” Ouma said in disgust. “You couldn't have told me that beforehand?”

“Well, I was trying, and-”

“Just shut up,” he cut him off, closing the computer screen completely and placing himself on Saihara's body once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has been exposed to ligma now sorry :///

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh ew I haven't written saiō in forever since it went from something I had evidence to prove why I shipped it to just a huge ooc ignores main plotline guilty pleasure of mine oof.  
> Anyways uhh,,, yeah that's it thanks for cumming or whatevs.


End file.
